Virtual reality (Virtual Reality, VR) technique is a computer technique capable of creating and experiencing a virtual world, which can create a virtual environment using a computer, and belongs to a system simulation of three dimensional dynamic vision and entity behavior in a manner of interactive integration of multi-source information. User can enter into a virtual space to perceive and operate various objects in the virtual world in real time by means of professional equipment such as sensing helmet, data glove and the like, so as to obtain a highly immersive real experience through vision, touch, hearing and so on. Virtual reality technique is an important research aspect of simulation technique, which is an integration of a variety of techniques such as computer graphics, man-machine interface technique, multi-media technique, sensing technique, network technique and the like.
In recent years, virtual reality technique is developing rapidly, and virtual reality device such as VR glasses is widely popularized. The research aspect of the virtual reality device in the prior art mainly concerns the graphic and man-machine interaction etc, so that the user can obtain better immersive experience. However, since the virtual reality devices are widely applied, customers have more and more diversified and personalized demands, for example, demands on convenience of payment, safety of recognition when purchasing through the virtual reality device, on privacy of unlocking encryption when viewing video and the like.
Iris recognition technique is one of the human biological recognition techniques. Features such as high uniqueness, high stability and unchangeability of the iris are a physical foundation of the iris in identity authorization. Therefore, iris recognition is a most convenient and accurate biological recognition technique among all of the biological recognition techniques including fingerprint identification technique. Iris recognition technique is regarded as the biological recognition technique with most prospects in 21st century, which shall be deemed as a key technique in a variety of application fields such as security, national defense, e-commerce and the like. Such a trend appears to be obvious in various applications throughout the world with a wide application prospect.
In view of the above, the present research combines the iris recognition technique and the virtual reality technique, and develops a virtual reality device with iris acquisition function, so as to meet demands of the user on high convenience, safety and privacy when using the virtual reality device.